inFAMOUS - The Four Siblings
by NAFC19
Summary: I have written this following the same basic track of inFAMOUS Second Son, except I've tried to write it as if Delsin, Reggie, Fetch and Eugene were actually siblings who are going on the journey together. I don't own any inFAMOUS related characters, worlds or anything at all.
1. Party at the Longhouse

**CHAPTER 1 – Party at the Longhouse**

As the sun started to descend on another summer evening in southern Washington, four siblings were playing video games, vandalizing billboards, and chasing after said vandalizing sibling. Delsin Rowe was a 23 year old 'artist' that often tried to express his artistic inclinations in, less than legal manners. On this particular occasion, Delsin was improving the billboard congratulating brother Reggie on becoming the local sheriff. Reggie, as always, was hot on Delsin's tail as he made his escape through the fish cannery, and along the beach and cliffs of the bay.

Reggie, 25, was the eldest of the four. He spent much of his time stopping Delsin and his misdemeanor vandalism attempts. He knew Delsin would attempt to establish an alibi at the longhouse party as soon as he could, so he went to cut him off.

Nearby, in one of the houses situated on the bay, 19 year old Abigail, or Fetch, as she was better known, was playing a heated death match against 18 year old Eugene, in their favourite online game, Heaven's Hellfire. Eugene had gotten Fetch hooked about a year ago, and now they played almost every day. Eugene, as was the case two thirds of the time, had gained the upper hand on Fetch, and ultimately won the match 17 kills to 12.

Taking off her headset and chucking it onto her keyboard, she got up and asked Eugene if he wanted to go to the party at the longhouse, after the reluctant congratulations, of course. Eugene politely declined the invitation, preferring instead to keep playing death matches.

Fetch pulled on a hoodie and left the house, turning left off the path and onto the footpath next to the main road to Seattle. Walking towards the longhouse, the billboard came into view and she chuckled at Delsin's handiwork. ' _That guy certainly can tag_ ' she thought to herself. Pulling out her phone, she saw Delsin hurriedly duck into a bush to hide from the baleful glare of Reggie. Reggie soon moved inside the longhouse, and Fetch rounded the corner just as Delsin tried to open the door and was ambushed by Reggie.

"Delsin! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to keep arresting my own brother over and over and over again?" Reggie interrogated Delsin.

"Then maybe you should stop arresting me over and over and over again!" Delsin replied, before seeing Fetch and her raised eyebrows staring at him. "Hey, Fetch." Delsin said.

Pulling out her earphones, Fetch smiled and said "Hey Delsin. Hey Reggie."

"Hey Fetch. What's up?" Reggie asked.

"I think I'm interrupting something?" Fetch said.

"Yeah, it's…" Reggie couldn't finish before Delsin mumbled, "Holy shit."

Reggie and Fetch both turned in time to see a huge Humvee overturn just up the road. Two male figures ran away from the wreck as they watched.

"Fuck me…" Reggie said, shocked, and continued, "Delsin, Fetch, try and see if there are any others in that crash. I'll go after those two!"

Delsin and Fetch sprinted up to the crash site, avoiding the flames dancing around the truck. Fetch saw four unconscious, or dead, she couldn't tell which, soldiers in the cabin, and Delsin found a man underneath the back door.

"Thanks, man, I thought I was gonna die there!" The man said.

"Are you okay?" Delsin asked

"Yeah, I'm… I gotta go!" The man said, before Reggie arrived. The man punched Delsin in the gut and held him to his body, threatening to shoot him with a blast of whatever was in his hands.

Fetch realised this guy was one of those bio-terrorists. Her eyes, Delsin's eyes, and Reggie's eyes all went wide as this guy absorbed smoke from the ruins of the truck and fired a blast at Reggie. It missed, and before he could fire another, Delsin grabbed his arm, and suddenly a massive shockwave exploded out of them both. Fetch was blown back and hit her head on the light pole behind her, and Reggie was thrown onto his back.

Delsin and this guy were writhing about on the ground, and soon enough, Delsin and the man broke apart and collapsed. Fetch felt the back of her head and groaned as she touched it. Looking at her hand, there was a large pool of blood which suggested a very deep wound.

She tried to shake it off, got up, and went, somewhat dizzily, over to Delsin. She shook him a little and sighed in relief as he woke up. The bio-terrorist was already long gone, and Fetch tried to make Delsin stand up. Eventually, he did, and, after seeing the damage to Fetch's head, gave her his jacket to stem the flow a bit.

The two of them slowly staggered along towards where Reggie went, arms supporting each other, before Delsin tried going a little faster, and they both got the shock of their lives. Delsin disintegrated into smoke and cinders and reformed a few metres away. Fetch collapsed onto the ground without Delsin supporting her, and could only hear Delsin's panicked shouts as the blackness started to engulf her. Desperately, she tried getting up, but only fell down again as her weak brain finally lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was Delsin's panicky and worried voice call out desperately for Reggie.

Moments later, Eugene, deciding to go to the longhouse after all, because of a particularly bad deathmatch which he lost 24-9. Walking along, he saw a destroyed car, and he picked up a jog, seeing more carnage, more destruction, a crashed military truck and, as he investigated the scene, a lifeless Fetch lying in a pool of blood fifty odd metres away. ' _Oh, no. No. No, no, no!'_ He thought, rushing to her side. He picked up Delsin's bloodstained jacket and desperately tried to stem the blood flow, but knew it was hopeless. He rushed inside the longhouse, desperate to find the doctor, a man called Jeremy Andrews, and saw that the party had already ended, most likely due to the commotion outside. Three beds had already been set up as a makeshift ward, and Eugene wondered what on earth had happened. Doctor Andrews was tending to a patient with weird shards in his legs, and looked up as Eugene ran over to him.

"Doctor! I need your h-help! Fetch has… She's been hurt really badly!" Eugene got out in between breaths.

"Calm down, son. What happened? Is it the concrete?" Dr Andrews asked.

"No. She hit her head or something, she's bleeding really badly. I don't even know if she's still alive." Eugene gasped.

"Okay, show me where she is!"

The two of them bolted out and towards Fetch. Doctor Andrews confirmed she was alive, as she was taking very shallow breaths. They carried her by the shoulders and ankles, pressing a towel to her head, and finally laid her on a bed. Doctor Andrews applied a thick bandage and tended to her wound, and told Eugene not to leave.

"Whoever did this, is still doing it. Reggie just brought in two more cases of the concrete shard things, and unless you want those in your legs too, then don't go out of here." The doctor finished tending to Fetch and told Eugene that she would be fine in a week or so.

Roughly 45 minutes later, Reggie carried Delsin in to the ward and placed him on the bed opposite to Fetch.

"This is bad, Eugene. She's doing it to everyone! The whole longhouse is going to have to be converted into a hospital just to house everyone. Are you okay?" Reggie said all of this in an uncharacteristically worried voice.

Eugene sniffed and looked at Fetch's barely moving body, and said, "Physically, yeah."

"It'll be okay. Fetch and Delsin, they'll both be fine. Everyone will." Reggie comforted Eugene.

Eugene nodded and got up to sit at the end of Fetch's bed. He pulled out his phone and Reggie said he had to go back to work, damage control and all of that stuff.

Eugene nodded again and began to do a bit of research on what the term 'bio-terrorist' actually means.


	2. Seattle's Occupation

**CHAPTER 2 – Seattle's Occupation**

It was a little more than two days after the crash that Fetch was on her feet again. Her head wound was still there, but when she regained consciousness the doctor looked over it and said it was not as bad as first thought. Her hair was stained with her blood, being unable to shower until the wound closed up a bit more. The doctor and a lovely nurse called Anne attempted to sponge out some of the blood, but due to the fact it had been there for days it was quite difficult.

The situation with the others was not improving. Most of the members of the tribe had been brutally attacked with concrete shards. Each person received more and more than the previous person, as the interrogator, torturer, got more desperate for information. Reggie and Eugene had escaped torture, due to Reggie being a cop, and Eugene not leaving the longhouse. He had put his surprisingly good cooking skills to use, making meals for the tribe members and also reading to some of the people with really bad wounds.

It sickened Fetch to see that not even children could escape the torture. One of the neighbour kids, who was just eight, had shards all through her legs. Her brother, who was nine, had them in his left arm and both legs. Fetch hated to think of what kind of sick bastard would do this kind of shit to innocent people. Betty had relayed the story of how Delsin had given himself up to the DUPs, but they hadn't believed him, tortured him anyway, and then moved on to everyone else.

Luckily, most of the children had escaped torture, which was something, and Eugene and Fetch talked and played games with the ones who had. Filling the news for the next five days was reports of the DUP occupying Seattle and essentially inducing martial law in the city. The police were rendered powerless, and the mayor had lost all but his symbolic powers. Eugene, Reggie, and Fetch watched on in disbelief at the actions, and learned the name of the woman who had caused all the trouble with the tribe. Brooke Augustine. A quick search from Eugene confirmed she was ex-military who formed the DUP seven years ago after bio-terrorists first appeared. Eugene suggested they call them conduits, especially considering Delsin was one, now.

Fetch agreed, but Reggie resisted. As a cop, it was his duty to protect the citizens of his locality, and seeing the destruction caused by them made Reggie reluctant to call them conduits.

Eight days after the crash, Delsin woke up. Fetch, who was sitting beside his bed, first noticed he was awake. Delsin groaned a bit in his half-awake/half-asleep state. Fetch got up to get the doctor, and Delsin sat up, feeling for the concrete in his legs. He discovered that it was gone, and as he walked around, he saw no-one else had gotten the same treatment.

"Delsin! Oh, thank god you're awake. How are you?" Reggie asked, seeing Delsin awake for the first time in days.

"Yeah, good, I just talked to Betty." Delsin said.

"How was she?" Reggie asked.

"Good. I've gotta fix this thing, man." Delsin said.

"How can we? The doctors said the only way that concrete is coming out, is how it went in." Reggie said, trying to break the news slowly.

"I'm a freakin' power sponge, remember? I got smoke off that other guy, why can't I get, what's-her-face, Augustine's, power?" Delsin posed.

"That's insane." Reggie stated, matter-of-factly.

"I'm the reason these people are dying. I've gotta fix it, man!" Delsin said.

"We have to think about this! We can't go in guns blazing! What's your plan?" Reggie asked.

"I'll explain in the truck." Delsin said.

"No. We have to at least tell Fetch and Eugene where we're going!"

"No. We can't. They'll want to come with us, and I can't put them in any more danger."

"You can't do this on your own, Delsin." Reggie said.

"Did you see what happened to Fetch? Her pillow is covered in her own blood!"

"Everyone's been desperately trying to save James over there and so they haven't had time to, change it, and she can hold her own in a fight. She'll be more than useful to you. And Eugene can hack into any computer in the city, he'll get us around without being seen, and he can help you track down, whatever you need." Reggie said, warily eyeing Delsin for his reaction.

"Okay." Delsin said.

"Okay? Really?" Reggie asked in disbelief. Delsin often took way more convincing.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Delsin said.

Meeting up with Fetch and Eugene, the four of them planned to go to Seattle.

A couple of hours later, each of them had a sleeping bag, medical supplies, pillow, a change of clothes and some food, in case they needed some emergency rations. Each of them contributed some money to a joint bank account they could use to buy whatever they needed.

After a pretty, ahem, vague, plan presented by Delsin in the truck, the conversation grew stagnant, with Fetch and Eugene on their phones and Delsin practicing throwing cinders between his hands, until Reggie told him to not ruin the upholstery in his new truck.

Minutes later, a mile outside of Seattle, a huge roadblock loomed out of the fog.


	3. The Roadblock

**CHAPTER 3 – The Roadblock**

The roadblock was decimated. Three nearby DUP agents lay on the ground, not moving. One had been cut clean in half by what appeared to be a glass shard, embedded in the concrete behind him. Another was breathing, and the third had been impaled by a wooden beam.

"I thought a wooden stake through the heart only killed vampires." Delsin said, clearly attempting to make the situation less morbid.

"A wooden stake through the heart would kill anything, man." Reggie said.

The four of them exited the truck and examined the bodies closer. The one who had been attacked with glass had cauterised wounds, indicating the glass was incredibly hot when it hit him. Or, it was a lightsaber.

The wooden stake guy had been dead before the stake got him, as Eugene pointed out the bullet lodged into the concrete behind him, and as there was no wound, the bullet had to have gone straight through the heart, where the stake was.

The breathing soldier had three bullet wounds in his stomach. They were deliberating whether to bandage him up or just leave him. Delsin, given his history with the DUP, suggested putting him out of his misery, but the others wanted to at least give him a chance, so they bandaged him up and moved on.

Collapsed towers flanked both sides of the road, with more tell-tale signs of wood and glass all over the place. Moving further into the roadblock, they found more bodies, more glass and wood and some hovering drones. Delsin was drawn to an object emitting white light, which he absorbed without meaning to, and a moment later, emerged with a giant smile over his face.

"Are you alright, Del?" Fetch asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"I am _better_ than good. Watch this!" He said, firing a blast of smoke and cinders towards one of the hovering drones. It fell to the ground, sparking and emitting more of the white light.

He walked towards it, and Fetch asked what he was doing. Over his shoulder, he replied: "I'm going to see if I can absorb that stuff, too."

After Delsin discovered he could actually absorb it, he started shooting down the other drones, despite the others' protests, until someone called out for help. Fetch and Eugene decided to go with Reggie and let Delsin continuing enjoying himself. Arriving around the corner to see a doctor, who led them back to her bus, they agreed to help get them across the bridge.

Until reaching a path blocked by concrete, they made good progress. Ultimately, however, Reggie had to swallow his pride and call for Delsin's help. He cleared the road fine, but used his powers and scared the living shit out of the passengers, to the point that they wouldn't let him on.

Fetch face palmed as Delsin threatened to bring the door down. Not helping his case.

' _Moron.'_ Fetch thought, and stood up to quell the rising unrest among the passengers. Reggie eventually convinced Delsin to follow the bus through the bridge, and they managed to make good time until they reached the end of the bridge. The 'scheduled demolition' turned out to be 'total destruction' and the three of them just barely made it onto the pontoon before the bus sank. Delsin arrived a few moments later.

"Okay, plan is," Reggie started, before Delsin interrupted, "The plan is, I defeat all of these guys, we waltz into Seattle no worries."

"That won't work."

"It will." Delsin replied adamantly.

"The DUP control the whole city. No. We go in quiet, try to get past their security, we're golden." Reggie continued, "And if that doesn't work, go nuts."

"Okay, let's do it."

The four of them walked up to the scanning station. Reggie went first, explained he was a police officer and that the other three were witnesses to a bio-terrorist incident, and he sidled on through. Fetch followed, then Eugene, and the three of them met up perhaps ten metres from the scanning station, anxiously waiting for Delsin to scan his finger.

When he did, the alarms blared, the red lights lit up and the soldiers pointed their guns at Delsin.

"Best two out of three?" He laughed nervously.

Fetch, Eugene and Reggie took the opportunity to take off up the road and hide behind a concrete wall, as the fireworks erupted. Delsin immediately subdued two or three agents, and started firing pot shots at those on the towers. Carnage reigned down, and Reggie helped two injured civilians behind cover. As Delsin's parade of destruction approached, Reggie told Fetch and Eugene to separately make a run for the next cover. Just beyond it was the police station. Eugene successfully made the trip, and as Fetch made the run, she tripped over an uneven foot path slab, and fell down to the ground. Getting up, a DUP agent suddenly grabbed her from behind and held a rifle to her head. Pulling her out into the middle of the road, in full view of Delsin, he told him not to come any closer. Delsin stopped and his eyes widened seeing Fetch struggling against the agent.

Delsin looked to be on the verge of surrendering, when in one swift motion, Fetch elbowed the agent in the gut just as he fired a shot centimetres above her head, and she pulled him up and over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. The agent groaned as she picked up the gun, and sprinted back to Eugene's cover. Delsin continued his rampage up the road until he turned left down another, towards the DUP stronghold. Suddenly quiet on the road, they all breathed a sigh of relief at the fact there were no injuries to speak of.

Reggie pointed out the police station a hundred or so metres away. As they made their way there, Eugene asked where they were going to sleep, considering the only supplies they had actually taken from the truck were in his backpack. Reggie said he could find a place through the police force, and he could find it once he'd found a friend of his.

"You know, I could call Melvin." Eugene said.

"Melvin? Isn't he from your D&D group? And I thought he lived in New Jersey." Fetch said, quizzically.

"No, that's Lenny." Eugene continued, "And Melvin's not in my D&D group. He's, in my, Hearthstone group." Eugene finished.

"You think he could put us up for a few nights?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah. I'll give him a call." Eugene said.


End file.
